New World
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, the usual crew, and a few of their friends are sent to a world much like their own but with a slight difference in appearance and way of life. The reason for this? They have yet to know, it's like Edolas all over again, except without a crazed magic power king
1. Chapter 1

**New World**

 **By: csi-panther**

 **Summary: Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, the usual crew, and a few of their friends are sent to a world much like their own but with a slight difference in appearance and way of life. The reason for this? They have yet to know, it's like Edolas all over again, except without a crazed magic power king.**

 **A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

 **Ch 1**

It was another day for the Fairy Tail Guild Hall with the few added members of the Sabretooth Guild visiting, those being Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Yukino, and Minerva. They had just settled after another brawl had broken out when there was a bright light.

" Ahhhh! " they all called out as the light blinded them.

When it cleared, Gajeel, PantherLily, Levy, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, The Thunder Tribe, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Master Makarov, Cana, Erza, Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Yukino, and Minerva were in the middle of the forest.

" What the hell?! " they all exclaim as they look around in confusion.

" Is everyone alright? " Makarov asked after a moment.

" Yeah. " they replied.

Sniff! Sniff! " That's weird. " Natsu commented as he sniffed the air.

" Yeah. This forest smells strange. " Gajeel replied as he also sniffed the air, just not as noticeably as Natsu.

" How do you mean? " Makarov asked the two dragon slayers.

" It's like a mix of…human and….dragon? " Laxus answered the question as he sniffed the area.

" Dragon! " everyone else exclaimed and became guarded, looking to the sky and listening for any sounds of beating wings or the deep Earthland shaking rumble of a roar.

" Yeah, but it doesn't seem like an actual dragon. It's like a mixture of the two. " Sting said, looking around.

" A mixture? Like half Dragon and Human? How is that possible? " Lucy asked.

And as if on que, a thundering of what could be described as hooves came towards them and a familiar deep, rough, voice called out,

" Outta my way! "

Looking to the sound of the hooves and voice, they all watched in shock as another Gajeel came galloping towards them, but he didn't look right and that was because he was shirtless and had a Russian heavy draft horse sized **dragon** body at his waist!

" The hell! " the human Gajeel exclaimed and everyone ducked as the other Gajeel jumped over all of the group like they were a fallen tree. There was a deep thud as he landed and the thundering of his large four feet hitting the ground continued.

" Just what the hell was that?! " human Gajeel asked as he and the others looked after the half dragon Gajeel's dust cloud.

" It looked like a half dragonish Gajeel. " Natsu answered and then took off after the other Gajeel.

" Natsu! Get back here! " Lucy called after him, running after him as well.

" No way! I wanna know where that other Gajeel was running to! There might be a fight! " Natsu shouted back.

" We going after them? " Laxus asked to no one in particular as he looked at Natsu and Lucy's dust clouds.

" Might as well. " Makarov answered his grandson and walked after the three, the rest of the group following after him.

Several minutes went by before they heard a commotion of fighting, they sped up to see what was going on and were surprised to see that Natsu, who loves to fight, was just standing there along with Lucy as they looked ahead at a dust cloud where they could see the other Gajeel moving about, looking pissed, and making actual aggressive dragon sounds as he fought whatever was there. His upper human body, they noticed, was covered in his iron scales.

" The hell's he fighting? " human Gajeel asked.

" Not sure. " Natsu answered absently, sniffing the air again he turned to Wendy,

" Hey Wendy? " he said.

" On it! " Wendy answered, knowing what he wanted her to do and gently blew in the direction of the dust cloud, it disappeared, revealing the half dragon Gajeel, two wolf sized lizards, and a familiar head of powder blue hair underneath his large body.

" Levy! " Lucy, Jet, and Droy called out, but then remembered that Levy was behind them, looking behind to be sure, and there she was, Levy was right there, but then… "

" Rughh! " half dragon Gajeel grunted as one large lizard swiped at his dragon body.

" Gajeel! " the Levy under him called out in worry.

" I'm fine! " he replied as he spun around and hit it with his tail, sending it back into the forest, it hit a large tree braking it's back from the force, killing it.

The other lizard seeing that's partner was dead, stopped attacking and looked unsure of what to do now. Half dragon Gajeel lowered his dragon body and growled deeply and gutturally as he bared his teeth at the creature in warning, tail swishing in a threatening way, both his human and dragon bodies tensed, his human hands curled, his claws flexing in and out, shoulders hunched, ready to attack.

When the lizard didn't move, half dragon Gajeel lunged at it and it took off with it's tail between its legs.

" And stay out! " he called out, relaxing his bodies after a few minutes. Slowly moving off the Levy under him, when he was fully off her, the others saw that that Levy was the same as the half dragon Gajeel! Only she was smaller than him and that her dragon body was the same color as her hair. Her human body was the same as human Levy's, only she was nearly as naked as her companion with an orange tube top covering her breasts. Compared to the half dragon Gajeel, she looked like she was the size of a pony.

Half dragon Gajeel's body was the same color as his hair, except for his human body, which was still covered in his iron scales, which he retracted back so that he now had flesh again.

Looking over to where the group was, half dragon Levy watched them curiously. When she didn't get up, half dragon Gajeel began to check her over, growling when he saw that her right back leg was cut and bleeding.

" Damn it Lev! " he exclaimed as he inspected the wound.

" Gajeel. Who are they? " half dragon Levy asked, pointing to the human group.

" Who? " half dragon Gajeel looked to where she was pointing and saw the group he had jumped over and saw his own face in the group, shocked, he went over to them, they all tensed as he did, not used to seeing such a sight or the fact that this Gajeel was as taller than their Laxus and Elfman.

" The hell, are you? " he questioned.

" You could ask more nicely you big lug! " half dragon Levy said as she began to stand, but half dragon Gajeel was back at her side,

" Oh no you don't! Not with that leg bleeding like that! " he fussed as he picked her up like she weighted nothing and put her on his dragon body's back.

" Will you not carry me like this! It's just a scratch! " she protested as he went back to the group, arms crossed over his chest,

" A scratch my tail bones! Your staying up there 'til we get back to the Guild! " he replied.

" Put me down! I look like you hunted me for Pete's sake! " she retorted with a cute pout and crossed her own arms.

" Your so cute when your upset! " half dragon Gajeel gushed playfully, making both her and human Levy blush.

" Shut up. " half dragon Levy mumbled cutely.

" Uh, excuse me. " human Levy began, causing the two half dragons to look at her. " But could you tell us where we are? " she asked.

" Magnolia. " her half dragon counterpart answered.

" But it doesn't look like the Magnolia we know. " Lucy replied.

" Well your obviously from another world. Everyone here is like Gajeel and me…uh two-legged Lu. "

" Wait, even me? or other me? " Lucy asked.

" Us too? " Wendy asked.

" Wow, your even tinier in this form small fry. " half dragon Gajeel said in answer as he came over to her.

" Huh, look Gajeel! I'm taller than you! " half dragon Levy said, she had some how gotten off his back without him knowing as she stood beside his human counterpart and she was indeed taller than him, making human Gajeel uneasy as he was used to a short Levy, though she was as cute as his Levy and looked both strange and beautiful with her half dragon body, he'd prefer his Levy over this one.

" The hell you doing! Get back over here before you hurt yourself even more you stubborn female! "

" Excuse you! I have three more good legs to stand on! "

" Your gonna bleed to death! "

" No I'm not! "

" You shouldn't even be out here in your condition! "

" Oh now it's a condition! I was restless, and I thought going for a walk would help! "

" And what would you have done if you went into labor and those things showed up?! "

" L-Labor! " everyone exclaimed in shock looking at the half dragon Levy again and now saw that her belly was protruding.

" Yes labor! And your wounded! " half dragon Gajeel continued.

" It's just a scratch! " half dragon Levy repeated, growling and swishing her tail in agitation, accidently knocking Jet over, " Oh Jet, I'm so sorry! " she apologized as she went to help him up.

" It's ok. Thanks, uh dragon Levy. " Jet replied unsure of how to call her.

Laughing at his antics, " Cute. Though I suppose that would be appropriate as I'm vastly different from your guys' Levy. "

" Yeah. " Jet replied nervously as he saw half dragon Gajeel glare at him.

Half dragon Levy didn't miss a beat, " Quite glaring at him Gajeel. He did nothing wrong. "

" Can you please get back on my back. Your going to make the wound worse. " he was near pleading with her.

" If you're like this now, I'd to see what you'll be like when our young ones are here. " she sighed going over to him, nuzzling against his front before hoping back up on his dragon body's back.

" Come again?! " Levy asked thinking that she may have misheard her counterpart.

" I said our young ones. We're having twins. " her counterpart answered like it was the most obvious thing. " Aren't you two expecting? " she continued as she looked between her and Gajeel.

" You two…" Jet and Droy looked and pointed between the two counterparts, at their nod of answering their unasked question, the two fainted, their fingers still pointed up in the air.

" What's with them? " half dragon Gajeel asked confused.

" Their just as silly as my Jet and Droy are. Not in that way and you know it you possessive oaf! " half dragon Levy said, lightly punching his arm at his growl.

" Yeah! Yeah! Come on then, we'll go to the Guild and see if we can't figure out how to get you back to your world. "

" So are we all like you in this world? " Minerva asked after several minutes of walking through the forest and after they had managed to wake Jet and Droy up.

" If you mean by your counterparts than yes. All that is with you are like me and this Gajeel. " half dragon Levy answered with a smile, patting half dragon Gajeel's human back in a loving manner.

" What do you call yourselves? " Freed asked.

" Well we're two different things. One of course being that we are wizards like you, but we are also called ' Doragonman ' and ' Doragon no josei ' " she answered again. **( this is how I'm going to be referring them of this world, D. Levy and D. Gajeel and so on. )**

" Dragon man and Dragon woman. " both Freed and Levy replied.

" Correct. " she replied back with a smile.

" What else can you do besides your magic? " Wendy asked.

Instead of answering her verbally, D. Levy showed her.

She closed her eyes in concentration, before taking a deep breathe then before their eyes, her body shift and molded into her dragon body until it took on a full dragon form, her head resembled a horse's but more smooth and feminine, her eyes were the same color as her human eyes but with a slit, her hair style was still present with the tendrils in front of elf shaped ears, with the same color as her dragon body.

" We can do this. " she said, and she spoke like a normal person would instead of how the dragons they knew did with an open mouth and her size had remained the same. " And this, " she continued and, on her sides, sprouted large snow owl wings that was the same color as the rest of her.

" Wow! " Wendy replied at seeing this form of the other Levy. She was quite beautiful in this form just like she was beautiful in her human form and the half human form.

Dragon Levy bowed her head as a blush appeared across her face. " It's not that great. " she mumbled, but they heard her.

D. Gajeel snorted, " Bullshit. " he said, jolting his back end up a bit, making dragon Levy clinch onto his back side in fright before she swatted him with her tail, pouting at him as he merely chuckled at her ' attack '.

" Your getting as bad as my sister. " he commented, making the humans look at him in confusion then to the human Gajeel.

" You have a sister? " Elfman asked.

" I didn't know I had one. " Gajeel replied.

" Well she's not exactly my sister by blood, more like my sworn sister. Like Larios is my sworn brother. " D. Gajeel replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

" Please, call me Rogue. " Rogue pleaded.

" Uncle Gajeel! Auntie Levy! " they heard a young child call out ahead of them before D. Gajeel could reply.

" What the hell was that? " Gajeel asked.

" That would be our nephew Storm. " D. Levy answered as she returned to her normal form.

" Your nephew? " Juvia asked this time.

" Your son of this world. " D. Gajeel answered her as a smaller Doragonman came through the brush, everyone stopped and looked at the young boy, he had the shape of Juvia's eyes, charcoal like hair, dark eyes, and his dragon body was the same color as his hair, with blue swirls around his legs like water drawing's the color of Juvia's hair.

" This is my son? " Juvia asked in shock as the boy looked over at the sound of her voice and looked at her confused before turning to his Uncle and Aunt, cautiously walking towards them,

" Uncle Gajeel? What happened to Mama? " Storm asked frightened.

" It's alright Storm, this your mother from a different world. Her and her friends came here somehow and need to get back to their home. " D. Gajeel answered him calmly.

Storm cautiously continued closer to the group, going to Juvia first. She didn't move, not wanting to scare the child, she watched him as he looked her over like any other curious child would.

" You look like Mama. (sniff sniff) you smell like Mama. You're just missing your other legs. " he said kind of dully, but you could hear the lightness in his voice and see how his eyes brighten at his new discovery.

" Thank you…I think. " Juvia replied with a kind smile as she slowly reached out and gently patted his head, smiling more as he nuzzled against her touch. A step to their right caught their attention. Storm looked at the person beside them and his eyes brighten more,

" And you look and smell like Papa! " he exclaimed, causing Juvia to faint dramatically for the person beside them was her darling Gray, who had a look of pure shock on his face before he said shakily, " Move over Juvia. " which she did in her 'sleep', causing everyone else, minus D. Gajeel, Levy, and Storm, to fall over comically as Gray fainted beside Juvia.

 **I'll leave it like this for now. Let me know what ya'll think. And I'll get back to " Baby? " in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

" We'll never make it back to the Guild at this rate. " D. Gajeel grumbled.

" Well this is obviously a shocking thing to hear Gajeel. It seems that the two-legged Gray and Juvia have yet to get together and have young ones. " D. Levy replied in a sympathy tone.

" What do you mean ' young ones '? They have more than just this one? " Laxus asked.

" Just two more. " D. Levy answered with a grin.

" What are their names? " Yukino asked this time.

" Cobalt and Nika! Cobalt's my twin brother and Nika is our baby sister, she's named after Papa's mama and my brother's named after Papa's grandpa! " D. Storm answered happily as Gray and Juvia came to.

" I see. " Yukino replied as she smiled.

" Storm! " a new voice called out, but one they all recognized.

" Over here Aunt Lucy! " D. Storm replied.

" You better not be getting dirty out here again or I'll tell your….is that Levy's blood I smell?! Levy! " D. Lucy called as a thudding noise, like with D. Gajeel, but lighter sounding came closer to them and a half dragon bodied Lucy came into view, her body was the same color as her hair, more feminine in appearance like with D. Levy's dragon body but more curvy with a line of tufted blonde fur going down the middle of her back ending at her tail like a lion's. With her human body, she wore a bikini top that looked her Aquarius star dress top and upon her neck was a choker of fangs and on her wrists were bracelets made of long black claws.

" Woah! " Natsu muttered under his breath.

" Lev?! You alright? " D. Lucy asked as she skidded to a stop in the dirt beside D. Gajeel and D. Levy, not yet seeing the humans.

" I'm fine Lu. Just a scratch! But this big lug here thinks I'm going to bleed to death! " D. Levy joked with a wink, giggling when she heard D. Gajeel grumbling under his breath.

" You won't believe what we found out here, look! " D. Levy continued as she pointed to the humans.

D. Lucy looked over and gasped at seeing the group of humans. " Woah! It's us, but with two legs! Even Natsu! " she gasped as she went to her counterpart and Natsu. When she spotted Happy, she gushed and picked him up and hugged him to her,

" Ohh it's a baby Happy! You are so cute! " she said as she continued to hug him.

" Uh, dragon Lucy…Happy's full grown. " Natsu informed her.

" Uh? No way! Wow you guys' cats don't get very big. No matter, your even cuter like this! " she gushed more as she now petted Happy.

" I like this Lucy! She's not mean like our Lucy! " Happy replied as he snuggled into her hug.

" Oh really Happy? Well than I guess I'll stop making you those fish pancakes you like so much then. " Lucy teased.

" You wouldn't! "

" Take back what you said about me being mean and I'll think about it. "

" Fine! I take it back! I even take back all those jokes about you being fat, just please keep making the fish pancakes! "

D. Lucy laughed at his antics as she let him go to go to her counterpart in tears.

" Your sure in a good mood there dragon Lucy. " Natsu commented as he watched her.

" What's wrong with being in a good mood? " D. Lucy asked him before she got close to him and began sniffing him. And like with D. Storm had done, she inspected him for a moment before taking a step back,

" It's strange how much you look like my Natsu and even smell like him, but your shorter and have only two legs. " she said finally, making her counterpart blush at hearing her words.

" Yo-your Natsu? " she asked.

" Are you two not together? " D. Lucy asked with a tilted head as she looked at them in curiosity.

" No! " Natsu and Lucy exclaimed, while behind them Mira swooned.

" Do you have any kids?! " she asked running up to D. Lucy with a big grin and hands clasped together in front of her chest, practically bouncing on her feet.

D. Lucy looked to Mira and smiled, " Wow! You're like our Mira too! " she began just as happily as Mira before continuing and shocking everyone but their Doragonman counterparts, " We sure do! Two of them! "

" Two! " the humans exclaimed, Lucy near fainting and Natsu stuttering and couldn't get a word out.

" Yep! A boy and a girl! " D. Lucy replied proudly, smile still in place as Mira squealed and jumped up and down,

" You have to tell everything about them! " she exclaimed, wanting to know everything about the children.

Before D. Lucy could answer her, D. Gajeel grunted out, " You can tell her about your brats as we walk back to the Guild. We have a wounded, pregnant woman here and it's getting dark. And we don't know how well these wizards can handle our cold nights here during the fall season. "

" Not to mention those scary Tokage's come out more at night. " D. Storm put in shivering and unconsciously moving closer to Juvia, who smiled sweetly and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he was as tall as Romeo it was easy.

" Is that what those large Lizard's are called? " Cana asked.

" Yes. And that is why you brats need to stay inside the Guild at night. " D. Gajeel replied as they started walking again.

" Why is that? " Yukino asked.

" You saw those two I fought. It only takes one to steal a young one away. We already had someone in town lose a child to those beasts, which is why we caution the young ones to stay in the city during the day or at least near it as the sun goes down. They rarely come out during the day but when they do it's always in pairs. But at night the whole damn pack comes out. " he answered.

" That's horrible. How many are there in a pack? " Minerva asked.

" Usually around twenty with one Alpha pair. You take out them and the pack will fall. " he answered her.

" Are they flesh eaters than? " Rogue asked.

" Yes. Mostly livestock, game, or our children is what they go after, anything that won't put up a fight and easy to take down. "

" I see. And we fall under that category? " Sting asked.

" You maybe wizards like us, but your bodies are like this part of us, if not for us going into our full forms those beasts claws and teeth would rip us apart like paper. "

" Like them try and get past my iron scales. " Gajeel put in as he walked on the other side of his counterpart.

" Me and you would be the only exception as we can protect our flesh from their claws and teeth, but if they do bite you, their saliva acts like a poison. It won't kill you, but it does weaken you enough they can take you down. "

" I see. All the more reason to get everyone back to your Guild. " Gajeel replied.

" Yes. I know what their bite can do to us, but as for your smaller forms, it very well may kill you as your bodies are different than ours and you might lose a limb. " D. Gajeel continued.

" Has anyone from your Guild lost a limb? " Laxus asked this time.

" Yes and she lost her back-right leg. She uses a fake leg, though you can't tell it's fake as it moves and acts like a real one. "

" Who was it? " Gray asked.

D. Gajeel didn't answer him verbally, he looked behind him to D. Lucy.

" Dragon Lucy's daughter? Or Dragon Lucy herself? " Gray asked, " How did that happen? "

" Her daughter. " D. Levy answered sadly. " The damn thing bit her little leg clean off. " she continued angrily.

" Oh my god! " Yukino exclaimed in shock, tears welling up as she thought of what the poor little girl had gone through.

" Lu was tending to Luka's hand when she wondered off, something had caught her attention, the only thing that alerted Lu that Layla was even gone was her scream. She ran to her, and saw that beast dragging her away. " D. Levy continued as she remembered that day.

" Lu quickly changed to her full form and swiped at the Tokage, leaving a gash in its side causing it to let go of Layla and run away. It was only then that Lu saw that Layla's leg was gone and was quickly losing blood. If not for Wendy and Porlyusica, she and Natsu would've lost her. "

" And I take it that Dragon Natsu didn't take too kindly to the Tokage's after that? " Laxus asked.

" It wasn't just any Tokage it was an Alpha from a rival pack. So our Natsu hunted the thing down and not only killed it, but it's mate and the whole damn pack. And made their skins turned into clothes or trophies. The top that our Lucy's wearing is from the one that took Layla's leg. Layla herself wears a top that is part of the same Tokage. Luka also wears a single fang and claw necklace from that Tokage. The teeth and claws Lu wears is also from that Tokage. Our Natsu wears the teeth and claws of that Tokage's mate. " D. Levy continued as though what D. Natsu did was a normal thing.

" That's a bit extreme. " Gray commented with a sweat drop.

" That's how it is here. You harm our families, or our mate's we return the favor. " D. Gajeel replied.

" What about the rest of the Tokage's that he killed? " Sting asked.

" Their hides, fangs, and claws were sold off and their meat was put in storage. With the Alpha's going to Lu and Natsu as they were responsible for Layla's attack. " D. Levy answered.

" I see. Does the child remember any of this? " Makarov asked this time.

" Yes. She knows what happened to her, but she doesn't let that bring her down! She's as happy as she can be. The only time I've seen her down was if some of the other children make fun of her, but Luka and Storm here send them running along with mine and Gajeel's oldest one's. " she answered with a mischievous smile, she leaned down and whispered to them,

" Storm has a big crush on Layla, even if he won't say it out loud. "

" Auntie Levy! " D. Storm whined as he heard her say that to the humans around them, causing them to laugh as he blushed and looked away, much like Gray would do if he was embarrassed by something said about him, that only made them laugh more.

" Wait, did you say your and his oldest one's?! " Gajeel asked as he caught what D. Levy had said earlier.

" Yep! We also have a boy and girl, but their 2 years older than Layla and Luka, who are five now. " she answered him.

" W-What do they look like? " Gajeel asked curiously.

" What are their names?! " Rogue and Juvia asked excitedly

" Their names are Maggy and Mercury! " D. Levy answered happily.

" Maggy has my hair and eyes and is as cute and beautiful as her mama! Mercury has his mama's eyes and hair and looks just like me! " D. Gajeel answered with a proud grin as he spoke about his and D. Levy's oldest children.

" Maggy takes after her Daddy and Mercury takes after me. " D. Levy added in just proudly and happily as her mate.

" I bet you two spoil them, rotten don't you? " Juvia asked with a smile.

" Why wouldn't we? " D. Levy replied with a matching smile.

 **With D. Lucy and the rest of the group**

The majority of the human group, along with Lucy and Natsu hung back with D. Lucy as she spoke about her and D. Natsu's children,

" So? Don't leave me in suspense! Tell me about them! " Mira asked as she walked beside D. Lucy.

" Well like I mentioned earlier, me and my Natsu have a boy and a girl. Twins. Their names are Luka and Layla. " D. Lucy began. She paused when she heard her counterpart gasp, looking to her she asked, " Is everything alright? "

" Y-Yes. D-did you say Layla? " Lucy asked as she tried to keep from crying.

" Yes. I named my daughter after my late mother. " D. Lucy answered her, her tone taking a sad tone and an understanding one as she knew what her counterpart went through as well, maybe not the same but in the end they both lost their mother's at a young age. She smiled when she saw the two-legged Natsu come next to her counterpart and place a comforting arm to her shoulder as the little Happy came to her other side and land on her other shoulder, nuzzling up against her cheek in comfort as well.

" Thanks you, guys. " her counterpart said smiling as she gripped two-legged Natsu's hand and rubbed little Happy's head. They smiled in return as they stayed with her.

Seeing that her counterpart was alright, D. Lucy continued, " Layla has her father's hair color but is straight like mine and my brown eyes. "

Mira, Lisanna, Evergreen, Cana, Wendy, and Erza squealed as they imagined what the little girl looked like.

" Luka has my hair color but his father's spikes and also has my eyes. " D. Lucy continued after they settled down, only to wait until they calmed down.

" Layla has my face while Luka has his father's. " they all squealed again having known Natsu when he was a young boy and Wendy having seen Lucy when she was turned into a child.

" Layla takes after her father and is such a Daddy's girl, while Luka is more like me until you get him fired up and then you'll know he's Natsu's boy! " they squealed a final time as she finished telling them about her children.

" I can't wait to meet them! How old are they? " Lisanna asked.

" Five! " D. Lucy answered happily.

" Five? You don't look no older than our Lucy. " Erza replied looking between the two.

" How old is my counterpart? " D. Lucy asked.

" Seventeen. " Lucy answered.

" Really? I'm twenty-two now. " D. Lucy answered incredulously as she looked thoughtful.

" You certainly don't look it. " Cana replied.

" How old is your elder? " D. Lucy asked as she pointed towards Makarov.

" Gramps? He's what…eighty…five now? " Jet answered trying to remember how old Makarov was.

" He's in his eighties?! " D. Lucy asked shocked, " He looks nothing like our Gramps! " she continued, making the others raise their eyebrows,

" What do you mean? What does your Gramps look like? " Droy asked.

" He looks like Laxus only shorter and a little older looking. " D. Lucy answered.

" What! " They all exclaim as they look at Gramps and Laxus, who is beside him as he and his small group talk with D. Gajeel and Levy.

" It's true! If you don't believe me, you can see for yourself when we get to the Guild. " she replied back with a pout.

They were all quiet after hearing this until what D. Gajeel and Levy said ahead of them caught Natsu and Wendy's attention at Wendy's gasp, D. Lucy knew what she had gasped at as she had also heard what was being said.

Seeing her sad look, Lucy became concerned, " Is everything alright? " she asked her.

" Luce… " Natsu began, he was getting angry at those beasts as well as he heard what they had done to little Layla. Looking at him, Lucy wondered what it was that was causing such a reaction for the two, hearing a whimper behind her, she looked and saw Wendy getting upset as well, Cana, Evergreen, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza trying to comfort and know what had upset the young dragon slayer.

" I'll tell you. " D. Lucy said sadly and began telling them what D. Gajeel and Levy had just told their group, when she finished her group was both angry and sadden by what had happened to her daughter, but also happy that she was able to move on from it.

" Now that's a man! " Elfman shouted causing Evergreen to hit him with her fan.

" I'm so sorry. " Lucy condoled to her counterpart, giving her a side hug as they continued.

" Don't be. She's as strong as her father. She doesn't let what happened to her get her down. She's as happy as can be. Though the only time she gets down is when the older children pick on her. But Storm, Luka, Maggy, and Mercury always come to her rescue. And if not them, me or her father do! " she replied solemnly with a sad smile.

" Whose Maggy and Mercury? " Happy asked from her other side.

" They're our Gajeel and Levy's oldest ones. " D. Lucy answered, smiling a little brighter as she thought of her niece and nephew.

" Their oldest! " Jet and Droy exclaimed, near faint again.

" Quick being so dramatic! " Erza said as she grabbed them to keep them from falling over again.

D. Lucy laughed and began telling them about D. Maggy, Mercury, Luka, Layla, and Storm's adventures.

 **Time skip**

" Woah! " the group of humans exclaimed in awe at seeing the Magnolia of this world.

The city was the same, but much larger to accommodate it's inhabitants. Even their Guild was even more massive than theirs.

Above them, a massive shadow flew by, followed by a deep inhuman roar. Looking up, they saw a large **pink** dragon.

D. Lucy followed the dragon with her eyes before she shifted like D. Levy had done, her head was slightly heart-shaped with goat like horns with a slight blunt snout with webbed ears, her wings were the color as her body and bat-like, her eyes were the same color but with a yellow slit.

" Oh wow. " the humans uttered at seeing her in full form as she stretched her wings and took to the air and joined the pink dragon.

The humans watched as they flew circles around the other before going straight up in the air with their necks and bodies entwined before separating in a loop, making a heart before they used a breath attack, making sparks fly as they combined.

" Wow! " some of the group awed at the sight.

" That's beautiful! " some of the girls gushed.

The two dragons were soon joined by a large blue winged cat, and two smaller dragons, another pink and golden one, who called happily and flew around the larger dragons as they watched the three fly around them a moment before all five hovered in the air before heading for the ground.

D. Lucy changing back as they got closer to the ground, followed by the three dragons and cat, who they saw was saber toothed with large claws sticking out of its paws with a familiar green pack on its back as it reached them first.

" H-Happy?! " the Fairy Tail crew exclaimed.

The large cat sat up and saluted them, " Aye! " but his voice was deeper, not Lily deep or Gajeel deep, but in between, kinda like Laxus' voice.

" That's scary. " Lucy commented nervously.

The smaller dragons came next, each following D. Lucy's lead and shifted before landing, before them stood the very children that D. Lucy had told her group about, seeing them in person made them all awe and gush at them before a hard thud alerted them to the massive and powerful pink dragon that they had seen with them. Standing with his chest out in a proud like manner as he looked at them with his black eyes with a white slit, sinister horns, webbed ears, normal dragon wings, diamond shaped head, he kinda looked like a pink Igneel, minus his battle wounds.

Standing next to D. Lucy and the children, who looked like the humans did next to them in their half forms.

" That is so freaking cool! I'm a dragon! " Natsu exclaimed excitedly as he ran over to his counterpart and rushed over him checking him over as his counterpart just stood still and watched him buzz around him.

" Are you sure that's Natsu? " Bickslow asked as he and the others watched the scene.

" Yep. " D. Gajeel answered as Natsu finally stopped looking over his counterpart and he shifted back to his half state, but he was different than the other three and children, he still had his sinister horns, now had pointed ears, red scales like he was in Dragon Force, claws in his finger tips and when he opened his mouth, he didn't have normal teeth they were like sharks teeth( like in Dragon Cry ) the only thing that stayed the same was his eyes.

" What's going here guys? " he asked cheerily, but he had a bit of hiss to his voice as he looked over at the group.

" We'll explain on the way to the Guild. Levy needs to be tended to. " D. Gajeel answered.

D. Natsu nodded and they all made their way into town, D. Luka and Layla going over to their two-legged parents selves and did as D. Storm had done, smiling happily after a short time, seeing that these strangers were no different than their parents, except for Natsu, who they kept staring at as he was different than their papa.

" Hey there. " Lucy greeted kindly to Layla as she walked beside her, she barely reached her chest.

" Hi! " she greeted just like Natsu would. " I'm Layla! " she continued.

" I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you! " Lucy returned as Levy came over, " I'm Levy! " she introduced.

" Wow! You look like Auntie Levy too! " D. Layla replied as she looked her over, sniffing loudly, " You even smell like her too! " she continued.

" Thank you..I think. You are such cutie! " Levy replied.

" Storm says that too! " D. Layla replied with a blush.

" DO NOT! " D. Storm said back with a blush.

" Do too Storm! And you stalk her all the time! " Luka said with a glare, " And you better not try anything with my sister when we're older! Or you'll have more than me after you! " he continued.

" I don't even like her! And I follow her, so no one will hurt her! And what getting at saying that when we're older anyway? "

" Liar! "

" Am not! "

" Are too! "

" Grrrrr! "

" Ruuuggghhh! "

" Boys! " D. Lucy stressed, not wanting them to fight.

" He started it! " D. Luka and Storm said as they pointed at teach other.

" Did not! " they said again.

" Do I have to get your father's involved in this? "

" No Mama/Ma'am! " they replied sadly and only glared the whole way back to their Guild, the humans chuckling at the sight.

Upon reaching the Guild, they were greeted by a silver Doragon no josei, who turned out to be, " Welcome back everyone! Who's this with you? " she said.

" Yukino! " Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Lector, and Frosch exclaimed as she came into full view, her dragon body was slender and matched her hair as her upper half was covered in her white corset.

" Sting? Rogue? Mi'lady? Lector? Fro? What on earthland is going on? " D. Yukino asked.

" What are you doing here? " they replied back.

" Auntie Yuki! " Layla and Luka called running to her.

" There you two are! I was wondering where my favorite niece and nephew were! " she greeted them, bending down on her front legs and hugging them just as tightly as they hugged her.

Then a short blonde headed pony sized Doragonman came out and all the humans gasped as he looked like a way shorter Laxus while Makarov fainted and Laxus stumbled.

" The hell, are you? " Natsu asked.

" I told you he looked like a shorter Laxus! " D. Lucy said happily, making the group she talked to fall over, getting back up, they exclaimed,

" Gramps! "

 **Here's ch 2! Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Thank you: Saint Black Genesis for reviewing**

 **Thank You: Aoi-chan000**

 **Gian453**

 **Saint Black Genesis**

 **xMiyazono**

 **for following and favoriting.**


End file.
